Heart of a Shinobi
by Sakura no Furuoi
Summary: sasuke comes to the village for help, but is refused and ends up with a hole in is stomach. sakura follows and helps him, so he takes her back home with him to orochimaru's hide out. will sasuke give up on revenge for an old friend? discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, dear Naruto fans! Welcome to the story of the year-but not really. I am on vacation and I am writing this story as a back up for when I get tired of writing on my fruits basket story. So, just so you know, I REALLY like reviews. So make me happy, and REVIEW!!!

Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura as she ran after Sasuke in the forest. "Please! Please don't leave again!"

The tears came, but Sakura refused to let them slow her down. She wasn't going to let him get away this time, and she was gaining on him now.

Blood splattered the ground and the surrounding trees from the hole that Naruto blew into Sasuke's abdomen with the Resangan.

"Sasuke! Please! Let me help you!"

Sakura, exasperated, gave herself one more burst of energy and managed to tackle Sasuke. Upon impact, the last bit of Sasuke's energy was spent.

Sakura gathered her senses and quickly turned to repair Sasuke's wound. She summoned the proper amount of chakra needed and began to operate. The process only took Sakura a few minutes, but it drained her of what Chakra she had left. Naruto and Kakashi must've done a great deal of damage to his body.

Sakura knew she needed rest, and if she were to stay up, it might mean even more damage to her own body. If Sasuke were to wake up before her, then he would most likely take off and just leave her there. But, she really needed to get some sleep. She layed down and rested her head. Just a little sleep should be too long…

"Sakura-chan?"

Was that Naruto's voice?

"Ay! Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto happily. "your waking up finally!" The yellow haired ninja smiled down at his friend. "Howya doin'?"

"Naruto?" she asked quietly. "Where is, Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't know. He wasn't anywhere near you when Kakashi and I were finally able to find you."

"I see." she said sadly.

Tsunade walked in just then and sat down on the opposite side of Naruto.

"How do you feel?" asked Tsunade.

"Fine. When can I go home?" Even an idiot could tell she wanted nothing more than to hide in a corner and cry.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, being his normal, stupid self.

"Nothing, Naruto." she answered with a sigh. "Can I go home now, Sensei?"

Tsunade knodded her approval, so Sakura got up, grabbed her stuff and went home.

Sakura no longer lived with her mother. She had moved out a few months earlier, when she turned fifteen. Now she lived on her own in an apartment on the far side of the village, overlooking the vast forest area surrounding the vast forest area.

It was small, but it did the job. Her favorite aspect of the place was the balcony outside her room that looked out over the treetops. The city life was beginning to get to her and now she enjoyed the wild more than anything else. she enjoyed the quiet, most of all.

At the end of each day she was able to spend at home, she would sit out on the balcony railing as the sun would set, and watch the colors dancing in the sky. The cool breeze would help to cool her aching senses and renew her spirits.

But, it was only midday, now, when Sakura arrived home from the medical clinic. The sun was high in the sky shining brightly.

Even though she had already slept all night, she was still quite tired and wanted to sleep more. Sakura didn't even bother taking off her sandals before she crashed on her couch.

the day slowly waned as Sakura slept peacefully in her livingroom. She finally stirred as the last of the sun's rays vanished behind the trees.

"Oh," she said surprised. "I slept longer than I expected." she had a nice long yawn with a relaxing stretch.

Her nap left her feeling fresh and energized. The apartment was now dark, but Sakura knew her way around okay and located the light for her room. the sudden brightness caused Sakura to flinch and cover her eyes.

After the shock wore off, she moved to her balcony doors to let in a breeze. The day had been hot and now her home was roasting her alive.

Sakura sighed happily as she gazed out over the horizon. The trees looked dark and eerie, yet it also seemed welcome to her, since she was so familiar with that area...

The wind picked up a little bit, repinding sakura that she still had a few things to do before she could relax. First, and foremost, she needed something to eat.

To her dismay, Sakura found that her refirigerator was empty aside from some sour milk and week old pizza.

"Instant ramen, it is." she wined as she pulled out a package from the cubbord.

As she ate, she began to loose her appetite. the thought of Sasuke leaving her, even after she had saved his life, was too much to bear. Why would anyone want to leave the person who saved thier life? Was Sasuke really so selfish and stuck up that he couldn't even say 'thank-you'?

Sakura huffed in her frustration, but her anger quickly faded away and was replaced with sadness. She just didn't have it in her to hold grudges.

She was no longer hungry, so she set her bowl on top of an ever growing pile of dishes and rotting food. It was surprising how it didn't stink up the apartment.

She went back to her now, cool, room and sat on her bed for a moment to catch her straying thoughts. She took a deep breath before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

The water felt great on her aching muscles and it helped her to wake up a bit. When she was done, she towled of and then realized that she hadn't brought any clothes in with her.

Her window only looked out into the forest, so there shouldn't be anyone outside of it, so she just went to her room and opened up her dresser to find something to wear. All her pajama bottoms were, of course, dirty, so she had to wear a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top.

She got dressed quickly because the room had gotten chilier and she was wet.

when she was ready, she turned to acomplish her last task on her 'to-do' list-go take her evening stroll in the forest.

Sakura slid back into her sandals once again after having turned out all the lights in her house to make it seem as if she were sleeping.

Her nightly strolls were n't exactly...legal. In order to leave the village, you needed permission from Tsunade. Sakura knew that the Hokage would never allow Sakura to go outside the village alone as she pleased, especially not at night.

Sakura jumped boldly from her balcony ledge and landed quietly on the wall. Before the lookouts could spot her, she lunged again and found her way into the familiar surroundings of the forest.

-----

Following Sakura around hadn't exactly been easy for Sasuke. If he were to be spotted in the village, then the hope of ever overthrowing Orochimaru would be gone.

Sasuke Hadn't expected Sakura to help him. He thought she was following him to finish off what Naruto had started. _That damn Naruto!_ thought Sasuke angrily. _I thought he would help, of all people, but instead, he attacked!_

Sasuke fumed for a couple minutes before Sakura's sleeping form calmed his fury. He was absolutely stunned when he awoke to find that his wound was completely healed, with Sakura laying next to him, out cold. He would've taken her with him if he had been sure that it was truly Sakura who had helped him, but he was unsure and so he fled.

Sasuke chose to follow her around to see her use her healing abilities again, but so far, all she had done was go home and crash in her sitting room.

He watched her as she awoke and as she got up to go to the other side of the house. To his dismay, her window curtains were closed, but just as soon as his dissapointment set in, it was gone and replaced with satisfaction as Sakura opened them up and then, opened the doors. Sasuke couldn't help but grin as he watched Sakura open up the doors to walk out and breathe in the fresh air and gaze into the forest.

When the idea of Sakura spotting him in the trees came to Sasuke's mind, his heart skipped a beat and his lungs closed, with his mind frozen in fear. _Have I sat far enough back, to where she can't see me?_ Thought Sasuke

Only a few minutes had passed, but it seemed like years to the panicing boy. When Sakura gave a sigh and walked back inside, Sasuke was finally able to breathe easy.

\

He watched her move around her kitchen, and he noticed that she really seemed depressed. She began to eat, but didn't finish before she got up again to go do something else.

For a little while, she dissapeared from Sasuke's view, to his very dissapointment. When she reappeared in nothing but a towl, his eyes widend.

"Is she going to-" he thought aloud, but his answer was found before he even had a chance to finish.

All he could do was gape at her curves. _She's so beautiful,_ He thought. _How could I have not noticed before, when we were still in the team?_

Before he had a chance to recollect himself, Sakura began walking through her house, turning off all her lights. Before he knew it, Sakura was back on her balcony. With one graceful leap, she landed on the village wall, and then into the forest.

-----

Before continuing on, Sakura took a deep breath as she stretched out her tired muscles. Feeling more refreshed, she began to run to help free the tension. Smalls animals watched her in hopes of finding food.

Running helped Sakura keep her mind off of Sasuke for a little while, until she came across an injured bird. As she nelt down and began to repair the broken wing, whe couldn't help but cry.

"Sasuke, you stupid, stupid-" she was so upset and frusterated that the words couldn't find their way out. The bird was now healed as it popped up from the ground with a small chirp of joy. It took one look at Sakura and then flew away. This only caused her to sob all the more.

"Sakura..."

That voice sounded so familiar, so sweet. It was as if it were part of her imagination. It was too good to be true.

A sudden rush of wind and cloth came in contact with her back making her shudder. Was her dream _really_ too good to be true?

"Sasuke," she sighed sadly. "If only it were really you..."

Sakura figured it was just someone from the village who followed her out into the woods.

"I wasn't trying to run away." she stated plainly. "Don't worry about me."

She went to stand, but the firm grip of a hand kept her down. It worked it's way up and over her shoulder and then reached across her chest, pulling her into a one-sided hug.

"What is your problem!" screamed Sakura angrily as she brushed her tears away.

She turned and launched a punch back wards, but she missed as her opponant dodged it. She sighed as she watched the tree fall over.

Sasuke stood there, wide-eyed and amazed at Sakura's newfound strength.

When Sakura finally recooperated, she turned to see her opponant, but stopped midstep at the sight of the raven-haired boy she once knew.

"Sasuke-"

_Has he come back for me?_ she thought

"I have come to ask a favor of you." he stated coldly, making it seem more like an order than a request. "Come back with me."

"How can you expect me to just run away with you?" Sakura said defiantly, but not rudely. "You got to go away for two years, while I stayed in Konoha and built myself a life." she folded her arms and added slyly, "and besides, I need permission first."

"come or die."

"And what will happen if I come with you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I promise you," he replied with a grin. "You will enjoy what lies in store."

"And what will they be?" She asked becoming a little more comfterble with the situation.

"I plan to overthrow Orochimaru." he stated plainly, looking bored. "when i came back to the village for help, I didn't exactly get a warm welcome."

Sakura flushed. She was the one who had alerted the village for an attack becase she saw Sasuke aproaching at lightning speed.

"Of course, I thought i was done for when you tackled me and I blacked out. I was surprised to find my wound completely healed with you laying next to me. I would've waited for you to wake up, but Kakashi and Naruto were coming and I didn't have the energy to get both of us out of here without those two seeing." he paused and looked into Sakura's eyes as she was beginning to cry.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, frowning.

"I-I," she began as she choked on her tears. "I'm just so glad that you didn't leave me behind!"

She burst into even wilder tears as she clung to her old friend.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I had thought that Orochimaru had you for good."

Sasuke wasn't really surprised at Sakura's outburst, but it made him feel happy that she still cared about him that much.

He wrapped an arm around her small frame and embraced her.

"I missed you so much." she spoke softly to him as she wiped away her tears and pulled away from the embrace. "would you like to stay at my-"

She was cut off as Sasuke picked her up and dove deeper into the forest.

"Shhh." he said. "The village knows you missing. They're coming to look for you."

_I guess that's a no,_ thought Sakura as she held onto Sasuke.

Sasuke ran on and on and Sakura began to think she was slowing him down.

"I can run too, you know." she said to him.

She thought that he may have declined her request to walk on her own two feet, but then he slowed to a stop and set her down.

"Keep up." he said as he grabbed her hand and took off.

They ran for, what seemed to Sakura, all night, although it really wasn't all night. She was beginning to slow Sasuke down as he had to pull harder and harder to keep her going.

"We're just about there," he said, gently. " Just keep going; you con do this!"

Sasuke's words rang true as they neared the edge of the forest. The vast expanse of the desert lay before them and the star filled sky came out to shine. Sakura sighed happily when she got her chance to sit and rest.

Sasuke smirked and turned away. He bit his thumb and performed the proper seals for the summoning justu. There was a large plume of smoke, and then there was a snake.

"Greetings, master." he hissed as he bowed to Sasuke.

Sasuke knodded and said, "I need you to carry her." he gestured to Sakura, who was currently, half asleep already.

"It is done." the snake replied as he slithered over the Sakura. He rolled her onto his back and they continued on into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

wa ha!! i have come out with the next chapter of the first story i have ever written with my most favorite pairing ever; sakura and sasuke!!!!

i have made a very evil cliffe at the end, just so you know. wahahahahahahaha!!!so, i just wanted to say that i am going back to public school this year, meaning that i will have more time off from school, meaning that i will have a bit more free time to write and such. but... that is still a month away, yeah.

btw, i am not going to use capitols in this, cuz im lazy like that

as sakura began to arouse from her slumber, the first thing she thought, was _air_. she could remember riding on the snake, and then she had fallen asleep. she now felt as if she were under a very stuffy blanket.

she tried to move the blanket off, but a hand shot out and stopped her. sakura went to roll over to wee who the hand belonged to, but she ran into someone's chest.

"eep!"

"shhh-" sasuke whispered "Orochimaru doesn't know your here. Don't give yourself away."

"air-" sakura tried to say softly.

sasuke rolled the blanket down and sakura found herself laying inbetween sasuke and a wall. her face became flushed.

sasuke smirked and scooted in a little closer.

"I don't want anyone to see you..." he breathed into her ear.

sakura felt her heart leap as she layed so close to _him_.

"what time is it?" asked sakura.

"The dawn broke about an hour ago."

"hmmm"

they fell into silence and sakura began to feel sleepy agian. before she was completely out, she felt an arm around her, pulling her in close.

-----

"where did you run off to, sasuke?"

"I was on a surprise errand for you, sensei."

"what did you find?" an evil grin spread across the vile man's lips.

"that konoha's defense needs some work."

"well done, my pupil." he paused before releasing sasuke. "you may go."

sasuke retreated to his room and took a deep breath. sakura lay on his bed, fast asleep. if orochimaru were to find out about her, and what she'd done for him, things would get nasty.

sasuke sighed and untied the purple rope holding his kimono on. the silk fell into a pile at his feet. _if sakura were to wake up, _thought sasuke, _i wonder what she'd think._

he chuckled at that thought as he slipped inot a thin sleeping haori. to make an excuse in case orochimaru or one of his men were to come into his room, he pulled down his haori off his shoulders to reveal his bare torso. it would make it look as if her were naked.

he crawled into his bed next to the sleeping sakura. he didn't have very much room on the bed, and it was as if she knew what he was thinking when she rolled onto her side.

sasuke wanted to sleep, but he was too restless. dirty thoughts plagued his mind as he imagined sakura back in her room before she had gotten dressed.

_No!_ he thought, _your not like that!_ he shook off the images and pulled the blanket up over sakura's head to keep her from being seen.

he relaxed next to the sleeping girl; she seemed to have a wierd effect about her. but he still couldn't sleep. just as he was drifting off, sakura began to stir. he held the blanket over her head, but she called out for air. he pulled down the blanket enough for her to breathe, and she gasped when she realized how close she was to him.

why did he do it? he didn't know, but he was enjoying her reaction. it really made her look cute. he scooted in closer to her, to the point where she was completely pinned between him and the wall. he leaned down to her and whispered into her ear.

it took a few moments, but sakura finally relaxed and asked what time it was.

small talk, that was a good sighn.

he answered her and they fell into silence once again. sasuke watched her slowly drift back to sleep. he could remember all those nights he had layed here, wishing he hadn't left the village-wishing he hadn't left sakura.

what was it about her that made his heart leap every time those green eyes peered into his own? he sighed and wrapped an arm around her small frame. she was now his, and nobody was going to lay a had on her.

-----

"sasuke-" the evil man hissed as he leaned in the doorway.

sasuke opened his eyes slowly to rest on sakura's sleeping form. she was pretty hard to make out in the dark room, but he could see her soft pink hair lining her face.

"sasuke-" he was firmer this time.

_when did orochimaru get here?!_ thought sasuke_ when did i fall asleep?!_

sasuke quickly pulled the blankets up to cover himself-and sakura.

"im naked." sasuke said as he turned halfway around to face orchimaru. "what do you want?"

"I want you to stay here while i go to see- a friend of mine."

"Okay." replied sasuke as he rolled back over.

"I'm bringing kabuto with me, so be alert, boy." with that, orochimaru exited and the door slammed shut.

"did he see me, sasuke?" she asked quietly.

"no." he replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

sakura became tense, so sasuke loosened his grip. to his pleasure, she relaxed.

"sasuke?" she asked quietly

"hmmm?"

"Is there anyway i can have a bath here?"

"no."

sakura furrowed her brows. did that mean that sasuke doesn't bathe? ewwww!

he smirked and continued, "but there is a nice hot spring only twenty yards from the back gate."

_thank goodness!_ thought sakura

sasuke let go of her and sat up. since it was so dark in the room, sakura couldn't see that sasukehad a haori on, and when she saw his bare back, she couldn't help but gasp and blush.

"What?" sasuke said with a smirk. "did you _really_ think i was naked?"

"N-no!" sakura said quickly, blushing even deeper. "of course not!"

sasuke chuckled and got up. he pulled up his haori and offered a hand to sakura, who accepted it.

"I don't know where orochimaru is, so we're - technically- going to sneak out. please keep up." sasuke looked curiously back at sakura, who was now yawning.

she blushed again because she knew that she looked really bad, especially because they were getting ready to sneak out.

"I'll keep up." she said hastily.

Sasuke smiled to himself before cracking the door open and making sure the coast was clear.

sakura kept up, but just barely. sasuke could move as fast as lightning, and the walls were a blur before her. if sasuke hadn't been holding onto her hand, then she would've lost him for sure.

they had moved so fast, that sakura blinked and they were out in a mountainous forest area. sasuke went on a little farther and stopped so abruptly that sakura ended up running into him, but it almost seemed as if sasuke had planned it that way when he smirked.

"oh sasuke!" sakura cried in frustration "what did ya do that for?" she looked at him and made a boo-boo face.

"what?" he said, looking innocent. "why would you think i did it on purpose?"

"to be mean." she wined.

sasuke chuckled and turned to point into a wall of trees.

"the spring is right beyond those trees. you go ahead and bathe while i make sure nobody comes in to take a bath. "

sakura knodded and wandered through the brush. a wave of steamy heat came over her in a wave, making her a little dizzy, but she regained her senses as she removed her sandals.

unbeknownst to sakura, sasuke was looking down from a tree, spying on her.

sakura slipped down her spandex, but kept her underwear on so that in case someone should waltz in on her, they wouldn't see thier goods. she then took off the rest of her clothes.

the water felt good to sakura as she stepped in. there was a convieniently cut rock that made it so that she could sit on it and the water would rise to her chin. ther was a wonderful waterfall at the far side that was splashing warm water in from the underground water store.

sakura pulled her hair up into a bun to keep it from getting soaked as she washed herself.

sasuke turned scarlet as he tried to calm the hardness that had come to say hello. he tried to cover it up with his hands, but that in itself, gave him away.

_go get her!_

_no! _he thought against his feelings.

_you know you want her! can't you remember all those nights you wished you had her?_

sasuke fought against all the urges, wishing that the voice in his head would just go away.

sakura sighed happily before she stepped back out of the pool.

she got dressed quickly and walked back out into the clearing where she had last seen sasuke, but now, it seemed as if he had disappeared.

"sasuke?" she called as she looked around. "sasuke-kun? where are you?"

wind rushed past her, mixed with silk as sasuke landed behind her. "hmmm." he grunted in answer to her call.

"oh!" she breathed in surprise. "there you are."

sasuke took a deep breath as he suppressed the urge to seduce the girl. he took her hand and led her back to his room in a flash.

sakura sat back on the bed and backed up to lean against the wall. she tucked in her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"sasuke-kun?"

"hmmm?"

"will i ever see my home again after this?"

"..."

sakura's gaze fell, as did her heart. she was really going to miss her mother, and ino, and even that stupid naruto. sasuke watched as sakura's spirits fell, and it made him nervous. could she still love him if he took her away from everything else she loved? the chances were slim.

sakura began to cry, and she buried her face in her arms.

_ahhhh!_ sasuke screamed in his head. _what am i supposed to do now?! _he began to panic in his mind as he just stood there staring at her.

_what to do? what to do?!_

when somebody becomes unrational, they do unrational things, and that's exactly what sasuke did.

he wrapped an arm around sakura and pulled her into his arms and he held her as if she were his precious baby. she looked up into his eyes, shocked. he pulled her into him, as he leaned down to meet her. as thier lips touched, sakura stiffened, but she soon relaxed as she accepted him and kissed him back. she no longer felt grieved, but now felt an overwelming joy. the one man she had dreamed of kissing, of loving, and accepted her, and kissed her first.

sasuke's tongue explored the vast expance of sakura's mouth, while she, too, explored sasuke. she wrapped her arm around sasuke's neck and pulled herself up to sit in his lap. he pulled her into an even deeper, more passionate kiss as she plunged even deeper in her entoxicating joy.

when she couldn't take it any longer, sakura pulled away, to sasuke's disliking. she then took hold of sasuke and began to cry again into his haori.

"i-i," she began. "i want to be with you, sasuke, but, do you even want to be with me? am i just a toy, and a pawn for you?"

she had a feeling that the kiss, was only a way to keep her from crying.

when he didn't answer, she began to sob.so that was it. she was only a pawn to sasuke; a pawn to help him get rid of orochimaru.

she pulled away from sasuke and stood up.

"so that's the way it is." she said sadly before walking away.

she ran out the door and wasn't surprised when sasuke didn't follow her. she wandered around the halls, looking for some way out.

there were so many twists and turns, that, when she decided to go back to sasuke's room, she couldn't find her way back.

she was so frusterated that she just collapsed on the floor and cried once again. why hadn't sasuke follow her? did he even care?

after awhile, the tears waned as she just layed there. eventually, someone should happen to come by, right?


	3. Chapter 3

bwahahahahahahaha!!!! i have come up with the third chapter and now i have to say that i luv it!!

it's a shorty, but it's good. please don't get angry if you notice some misspelled terms, i don't have a naruto dictionary, okay?

i also wanted to say, that i point of view changes quite often, so be prepared for it, especially for those who get confused with point of view changes X ) i know, bad smile face.

_why didn't you say anything, you idiot?!_

_what could i have said? i just don't have it in me to tell her how i feel._

_then show her!_

_she'd think i'm playing her!_

_hmmmm..._

-----

sakura had been laying there in a daze when she could hear footsteps running toward her.

"sakura-chan!"

_is that naruto?_ she thought, but didn't care to look.

naruto jogged up to sakura and crouched down next to her.

"sakura-chan," he said tenderly as if she were a small, scared animal. "what happened? are you okay?"

"..."

"sakura-chan!" naruto cried in alarm. "sakura-chan!"

-----

_naruto?! what's he doing here?_

sasuke peered around the corner watching naruto shake sakura.

"sakura-chan! sakura-chan, say something!"

_what did i do to her?_ thought sasuke, horrified.

he began contemplating what to do next. should he go get sakura? or should he leave her there for naruto to take back to the village?

_go get her!_ the voice in his head screamed. _this is your last chance!_

normally, sasuke never even listened to the voice, but now, it had a point. if he let this opportunity slip, then he might not ever see her again.

the choice was his to make, but would she even want to see him again, even after what he just did?

_go get her! _the voice urged._ you know she still loves you!_

he sighed as he made his decision. there was still a slim hope that she could still love him.

-----

as naruto was picking up the silent sakura, he could hear footsteps behind him.

naruto spun around to see sasuke stepping out from around the corner.

"sasuke-" growled naruto. "don't even think about keeping sakura! she's **my** friend, and you can't have her."

"she came on her own free will, baka." sasuke spat. "let her leave on her own free will."

"you call this free?!" naruto set sakura back on the floor as he continued, "what did you do to her?"

naruto narrowed his eyes.

"why should i have to answer to a fool like you? Hmmm?" sasuke sighed as he prepared to strike.

without warning, sasuke leaped at lightning speed at naruto, knocking him away from sakura.

"she's mine now." sasuke stated, matter-of-factly. "leave now and i'll spare your life, for now."

"never!" naruto shot back as he summoned a clone.

with the resangan in hand, naruto ran towards sasuke.

sasuke went to grab his sword, but realized that he wasn't in his kimono.

"shit!" he mummbled as he barely dodged naruto, who slammed into the ground.

sasuke threw down a smoke screan bomb and grabbed sakura. he then dodged down the hallway that led to the exit and he sped into the forest while naruto stood stupidly in the hall waiting for the smog to clear.

when naruto realized they were gone, he screamed in agony, "damn you, sasuke!"

-----

_im just a pawn, nothing more._

sasuke ran for all he was worth with the limb sakura slung over his shoulder.

when he felt he was far enough away, he sat her down on her feet.

she looked at him sadly and fell into a lump on the ground.

"sakura," he whispered as he nelt down beside her. "I1i do not think of you as that; as a pawn. i never have. i-" he gulped "i really do want to be with you. can you forgive me for what i've done?"

he closed his eyes as if he were pained as he tried his best to hold in the hurt when sakura did not reply.

_does he love me?_

sakura waited a moment before slowly moving her hand to rest on top of sasuke's. she gave him a weak smile, but he could tell she had forgiven him.

"i love you..." she whispered before closing her eyes.

there was now peace for her broken heart, and, somehow, sasuke had managed to put the pieces back together.

-----

so?! wasn't it good? it took me like ten minutes to write in, but i like dreamed about it cuz im wierd like that. and im weird for spelling weird wrong the first time and me being to lazy to go back and fix it, yeah.

so, i've really been getting into the deidara and sakura scene, and i think that if there are any people out there who have not checked it out, you should. i think it's pretty cute, yeah. giggles


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello, my dear reader! I have been in Mexico for the past two weeks, so I have been rendered unable to find internet. But, the other day, my grandfather found that we can steal the wire-less internet from the local cafe, The Cantina. So here I am, writing the next chapter in the epic story, with the new tittle that has escaped my mind...yeah.

i realized that i forgot to put a disclaimer on this story for the past three chapters, so I just wanted to let you know that I don't own Naruto, or Sakura, or Sasuke...tears

one last thing, I am starting a new Sasuke and Sakura vampire story. I have one chapter complete and another getting there, but I have yet to type it up, seeing as how I am working on this one right here at the moment...yeah.

so here you are, the next chapter.

- - - - -

Sakura pulled herself out of her slumber to find Sasuke had carried her back to his room. _Naruto must've left_, concluded Sakura.

When Sakura looked around the dim room, she couldn't make out anything that looked like Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out quietly, squinting into the darkness.

"ahhh..." he sighed. "your awake."

Sakura jumped as the shivers traveled up and down her spine. Sasuke was sitting behind her.

"Did I frighten you?" he said, trying not to chuckle. "Gomemosen."

"It's okay," replied Sakura.

They fell into silence, and Sakura fidgitted nervously as curious eyes watched her.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked in that deep voice of his making Sakura's heart skip.

"O-oh," she began as she turned a soft shade of pink. " I dunno..."

She slouched down in embarrassment and hung her head.

A hand slipped around her waist, causing Sakura to take in a sharp breath.

"Sasuke-kun-" she breathed as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck.

Gentle kisses caused a surprising warmth to grow inside Sakura. She pulled away in fright; she'd never felt something like that before, and it was a little scary.

Sasuke only smirked and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid..." he whispered before catching Sakura's lips.

She stiffened at first, but relaxed as Sasuke stroked her pink locks.

Sasuke then stopped twirling her hair to trail his hand across Sakura's shoulder, and then down her side.

She giggled and blushed lightly. It tickled.

Sasuke pulled back and slowly began to pull up her shirt.

"Eh-" she said, wide eyed. "Sasuke, I don't know if i can do-" She was cut off by another irresistable kiss.

She put almost no effort into stopping him from removing her shirt.

Sasuke growled at the next nuissance blocking him from her breasts.

He tightened his grip around her back and pulled Sakura into his lap. Sakura gasped as she felt the hardness beneathe her.

"Hnm..." chuckled Sasuke as he unlatched her bra.

Sakura could help but cover herself up as Sasuke stared at her. Even though the light was dim, Sakura knew Sasuke could see her; he had the Sharingan.

"Don't look at me..." Sakura pleaded. 

_I'm not good enough for you..._

"Your mine. I have every right to see you."

He gently grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled them out of his way to Sakura's protest. He leaned her back into the bed and dove in.

Sakura's breath became short and the fire burning inside her stomach was becoming almost unbearable. She ached for him to fill her; to make her whole.

Sasuke continued to torment Sakura as he suckled at his prize with much content. He almost chuckled at Sakura as she pleaded for fullfillment.

Sakura gasped as the waves of tormenting pleasure flowed through her body. Her heart was pounding in her throat, making it extremely difficult for her to breathe. She sighed happily as Sasuke finally relented.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura said quietly, almost sadly.

Was he just doing it for his own pleasure? Or did he truly love her?

"You are mine. " he replied softly in her hair. "and I am yours, forever..."

He layed next to her and let her lay on his arm. Sakura huddled close to Sasuke and covered herself up as best she could with her arms.

Sakura layed there with her mind in a haze. Too much, too fast. So, she was_ his_ now, making him _hers_.

"You and I," he began. " We can rebuild the Uchiha clan, together."

Sakura blushed lightly and bit her lip at the thought of doing _that_...

"You will bear my children, won't you?" Sasuke asked as he began to trail his hand down Sakura.

Sakura was quiet for a moment, trying to find the words that had suddenly escaped her. "I-I-" she studdered, unable to think.

Instead of answering with words, Sakura timidly pulled at Sasuke's haori. It loosened up enough to expose Sasuke's rock hard muscles.

"Hnm?" Sasuke spoke in surprise, but then, a grin spread accross his fine complexture.

He pulled at Sakura's shorts with what almost seemed like glee.

Sakura's hands found thier way to the tie of Sasuke's haori and unnotted it with ease.

Sasuke brushed the silk away as Sakura blushed even deeper than before.

The gentle kisses became a little rougher, more passionate ones. Sakura cried out in delight as Sasuke made his first plunge. The fire burning inside, burned deeper and deeper in Sakura's belly as she wailed for release.

Sasuke pumped harder and harder, deeper and faster, as Sakura matched his strong fluid movements.

And then came release.

Sakura's body became limp underneathe Sasuke, who was also spent. He let himself fall next to Sakura as they both panted in exaustion.

Sakura's eyes became heavy as she snuggled close to Sasuke. It was not long before she, and Sasuke, were sleeping peacefully.

- - - - -

"Kabuto..."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Go get Sasuke for me. I would like to speak with him."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

- - - - -

All Sakura could feel was warmth and happiness as she snuggled close to Sasuke. Nothing else mattered and she cared for nothing.

Sasuke cradled his girl in his arms, protecting her from anything that should come thier way.

Both of them, Sakura and Sasuke were so lost in eachother, that Kabuto's presence went unnoticed.

- - - - -

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Did you bring him?"

"No. He had that pink haired ninja, Sakura, with him."

"Ahhh. I see." Orochimaru grinned like a madman. " I wondered when he'd finally go and get her. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

- - - - -

The snake already had Sasuke bound when Sasuke realized what was happening.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke screamed in horror as he watched another snake bind a frightened Sakura.

"I understan now, what you ment about Konoha's denfense, Sasuke." Orochimaru looked over Sakura's naked body and spat, "to retrieve a slut."

"She is not a slut!" Sasuke growled as he attempeted to wriggle free from the snake.

"Do you have _feelings_ for this_ slut_, Sasuke?"

"Stop calling her that." Sasuke growled

Sakura's head lopped to the side as she was knocked out from being sqeezed so tightly by the snake.

"Orochimaru! Don't hurt her!" Sasuke said, desperately wanting Sakura out of harm's way.

_How could I have been so STUPID!_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"I'd say, this is our que to leave Sasuke." Orochimaru hissed in Sasuke's ear. " I have a date with this damsil."

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling against the snake with all he had.

Orochimaru left the room with his precious snake and prisoner trailing behind him.

Sasuke continued to shout and scream; fight and curse. He stopped fighting when it hit him that all he was doing was in vain.

The minutes seemed like hours to Sasuke, and the hours like days. Eventually, he lost track of time altogether.

Kabuto entered later on as Sasuke lay in dispair. Kabuto dismissed the snake and exited with an evil grin.

Sasuke was barely dressed as he flew out the door in search of Sakura. Sasuke figured Orochimaru had tied her up in one of the dungeon rooms.

He searched frantically through each one and finally found her in the last one at the far end of the hall.

Her arms and legs were shakled making it impossible for her to cover herself.

Sasuke untied her and held her tiny frame in his arms.

Orochimaru had her beat into a bloody pulp. Cuts and bruises covered her, even in the most sensative of places.

Sasuke pulled off the top coat of his kimono and covered her up.

Sakura whimpered in pain as the cloth brushed against her wounds.

Sasuke held her face in his hands and pulled her up into a comforting kiss.

She sighed before falling into an uncontious heap in his lap. Sasuke gently dressed and lifted her in his strong arms.

As expected, Orochimaru stood between Sasuke and the way out.

"Let me go, Orochimaru. At least let me get her some medical attention for her, then you can have me."

"you foolish boy." Orochimaru chuckled. "Do you really think I'd let you get her so easily? That's not the girl. "

Sure enought, the girl in Sasuke's arms exploded in a plume of smoke, leaving only the kimono.

"Give her back!" Sasuke spat, eyes narrowed.

"Let's see if you can get her." there was an evil glint in Orochmaru's amber eyes.

Sasuke swung madly at Orochimaru, but the old man dodged each and every one with ease.

Sasuke became even more enraged and swung even more swiftly. Two cuts to his chest and one to his pretty face.

"how fast you are, Sasuke, but not fast enough!"

Orochimaru tensed, and then made the blow to the back of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke didn't even know what hit him when all he saw was darkness.

- - - - - -

So, here was the next chaper. What do you think? So, I am planning to have Sasuke go back to the village again for help, and then somehow, i am going to jump nine months ahead in the story.

and my question to you is, do you think sakura should have a boy or a girl?

R and R!!!!

SHOUT OUT!! I love you April!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura, Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled in a feverish tone.

He lay, half conscious on the cold stone floor, completely unaware of Naruto, who was standing above him.

Naruto was unsure of what to do. Should he leave Sasuke here in this pathetic state or take him back to Konoha?

Had Sasuke told the truth about Sakura coming on her own? If so, then when he first came back to Konoha he wasn't really coming on hostile terms. He was coming home...

With that thought in his mind, Naruto picked up the rambling Sasuke and carried him outside to where Kakashi and Shikamaru were waiting.

"Sasuke's not hurt, but Sakura wasn't with him," Naruto began. "I think Orochimaru might've taken her, and Sasuke was trying to protect her."

There was a pause, and then Shikamaru voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"Sauke was on our side from the beginning," he sighed and continued, "He came back for help, not for a fight. How troublesome this has become."

"Let's take him back to the village," said Kakashi. "See what Tsunade-sama has to say."

- - - - -

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called weakly. "Sasuke-kun..."

She tried to move, but her body wouldn't move, as if it were paralized. Sakura was no longer naked; she now had on a white haori.

"Miss Haruno, I see your now awake."

Sakura tried to turn her head to look upon her captor, but she just couldn't move. The room was so bright...

"I haven't properly introduced myself yet, have I?" He moved in closer until h was only inches away from Sakura's ear.

She could see his robe and his sandals seeing as how her face was turned downwards, and the room was beggining to get clearer. Torches against the walls, and a a big oak prison door.

"I'm... Orochimaru."

Sakura gasped as the realization dawned upon her what happened. Sasuke wasn't there, and Orochimaru ha her. There wasn't to be any escape.

Coldness surrounded her as she realized she was bound with chakra from head to foot, hanging from the ceiling. She whimpered.

"Don't be afraid," Orochimaru whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I am just playing game with my dear Sasuke."

Sakura attempted to scowl, but was too drained to move. What could've happened to make her so exausted? Her eyes suddenly became very heavy, and Sakura had no choice but to welcome the darkness.

Orochimaru grinned devilishly at the uncontious girl before letting himself out of the room.

- - - - -

The room swam in Sasuke's vision as he came to. He shook off the dizzy feelings, and as he did so he realized he was shackled.

"Orochimaru!" he screamed. "Give her back, you bastard!"

Sasuke continued to scream and holler as Kakashi let himself in.

"Orochima-"Sasuke stopped, his eyes wide. "Kakashi-sensei..."

"Surprised to see me, Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled. "It's nothing against you, but we wanted to make sure you weren't our enemy before you go loose in Konoha."

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked with worry in every sense of the meaning.

"If I knew you wouldn't be here right now," Kakashi replied. "But we know that you are our best chance for finding her."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm going to find her, and when I get my hands on tht bastard I'm going to murder him!"

- - - - -

The stars glowed brilliantly before Sasuke as he lay on the roof of his new apartment. He no longer ha on his kimono, but now wore an outfit similar to Kakashi's, only Sasuke's didn't have a vest and his had th Uchiha symbol on the back.

A slight gust of wind blew his hair gracefully as Naruto came up to sit next to his old friend.

"Hey," Naruto greeted quietly as he sat down. There was a moment of silence before Naruto continued. "I vowed to Sakura that I'd bring you back home. It's too bad she's not here to see that I have fullfilled promise to her."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. " It's all my fault." he began, barely audible, but his voice rose as he continued, "If I hadn't been so stupid, I wouldn't have taken her back with me and she would be just fine right now. Then that bastard wouldn't have his hands on her right now." He clenched his fists and cried into the night, " How could I have been so stupid!!!" He pounded his fists on the roof in his dispair.

"It couldn't be helped." Naruto tried. "All we can do now is work on getting her back, and then we can go back to being a team again..." He cut off as he gazed into the stars, who twinkled smiles down to him.

Sasuke tried desperately to shake off the fear growing inside his belly. Orochimaru was a sick man. There would be no end to the cruelty against Sakura, but all Sasuke could do was wait; wait and hope that no harm was to come to his Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto lay on the roof, each with unsolved problems and worries burdening thier exausted minds. Naruto happened to get lucky; he fell asleep after only a little time had passed, but Sasuke was stuck lying wide awake, lost in his thoughts.

Not even the bright stars could help to calm his raw nerves as he waited anxiously for the next day to dawn; awaiting his departure from this village. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go. To go and fight for the only thing left in this world he still cared for. God, if anything were to happen to Sakura, he would never forgive himself.

- - - - -

_Knock-knock_

"Come in." Tsunade ordered. "Ah, Kakashi, you brought him." She eyed Sasuke calmly before continuing. "Uchiha, Sasuke, eh? I've heard a lot about you, but we haven't properly met yet, have we? I'm Hokage Tsunade, as you can clearly see. I have been Sakura's sensei for the past two years. As we all know, Sakura has been kidnapped. We will take every action neccessary in order to return her home safely. I have knowledge that you may prove yourself useful to us in our search, is this correct?"

"I am not searching for you." Sasuke replied with that cold voice of his. "Sakura is mine, and I will find her alone. I do not need your help."

"I see." Tsunade leaned foreward to rest her chin on her propped up hands. "Kakashi."

"Yes?" He replied, ready for orders.

"I want you to take Sasuke, Naruto and..." She sat back to think for a moment. "Hmnnnn..." She furrowed her brows in thought." and Huuga Hinata. Go bring my student back."

With that, Kakashi gave a quick bow in respect and motioned to Sasuke. "Let's go."

Sasuke scowled darkly at Tsunade before following Kakashi out the door.

- - - - -

The sun did not shine for the small group as they set off in search of thier friend, but instead it chose to hide behind rain filled clouds. A light drizzle befell them as they hurried on through the forest.

They checked the lair Naruto had found Sasuke in and found that it was completely abandoned. Sasuke went ballistic inside, calling and hollering for Sakura while Hinata found that nobody was even left inside the establishment.

With no leads, no hope and much anger, Sasuke led the way on the beggining of a long journey to find the only girl who could have ever stolen his heart.

- - - - -

So, ackward ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter...yeah. So, in the next chapter, I plan to jump ahead several months...

so...scratches head the pole (is that how you spell that?) for whether or not Sakura should have a boy or a girl stands at a fifty fifty tie. I need YOU to review!!! I can't make this decision on my own. I won't upload the next chapter until I get at least 5 votes for the question: Should Sakura have a boy or a girl?

P.S. Thank you so much for voting those two who did!!! (your names have escaped me at the moment...heh heh...) You are exempted from the five vote thing, and I might just e-mail the next chapter to you guys if I finish the next chapter before I get 5 voteso XD!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Warmth. All she could feel was warmth as Sakura huddled in her blanket of darkness. How long had she been there? She didn't know. It seemed like eternity to her. Vague memories of Sasuke remained in her barely conscious mind as she hugged her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. The darkness surrounding her seemed to span forever, but reached no farther than her nose. It was easier to just imagine there was a vast vally of sunshine and warmth surrounding her rather than this dark stuffy place she now inhabbited.

The second chakra was her only sign of another living being. Where ever it came from, Sakura had no idea, but it was there and she could feel it. It almost seemed as if it came from inside her, but of course, that was an impossible thought. How could _she_ have a second chakra?

- - - - - -

From dreams to darkness, Sakura lay dormant inside a cucoon made of her own chakra. She did not understand this, and chose to believe she was dead to the world. Orochimaru kept close guard on her to be sure she never broke free of his jutsu, even though it was her own chakra being used against her. With her own chakra binding her, the binds kept her weak, but alive. This way, Orochimaru didn't have to deal with her trying to escape from her prison as he played his little game with Sasuke.

For eight months, Sakura had been bound in this secret place, out of the reach of help. Seeing as how Sasuke never knew about this holding place, he couldn't save her.

So, with Sasuke searching frantically for Sakura for eight months, we come upon Sasuke as he stumbles upon Kabuto...

- - - - - -

_Is she still alive? Is she still well? What could Orochimaru have done to her?_ These and many other horrific questions taunted Sasuke as he led the search for Sakura. Only a month earlier, Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto had to head back to the leaf village to help the village fight agaist the new gang in town, the Akatsuki.

Even with his hopes down, Sasuke continued to search for answers. He traveled through the land of the mist, but found no leads. The one place Sasuke dreaded to go, was the land of Sound. He had a feeling that was where she was, but somehow, Sasuke couldn't bring himself back to that dreadful place. Now, after searching every other place, Sasuke was forced to go there now.

As he approached the boarder, he caught a glimpse of white hair just below himself, running on the path in front of him.

"Kabuto..." Sasuke hissed as he jumped out of Kabuto's line of sight.

_This could be a trap..._ Sasuke's instinct told him, but he was too desperate to get Sakura back to care.

Kabuto ran on and stopped abruptly in front of a large rock face. Sasuke watched Kabuto's hand motions with his Sharingan so he too, could get through the barrier. Kabuto dashed inside as Sasuke landed silently in front of the gate. He formed the seals and was let in as well. A long passage then followed for what seemed forever to the impatient Sasuke. When at last the tunnel changed, Sasuke was faced with two branches to choose from. Left or Right.

Sasuke closed his eyes and contemplated on which way to go. He fought with his intuition for some while before choosing left. This passage did not go as far as the first and it led him to an opening with one door. A prison door.

Sasuke's heart almost forgot to pump as the prospect of finding the pink haired ninja beyond this door came to his mind. He walk up to the door, barely breathing, and took hold of the lock. He grasped it firmly and pulled it open with one swift movement of his strong arm. His eyes came to rest on a dark colored cucoon.

Sakura was resting in the fetal position, unconcious. Thin strands of chakra lined the sack and were slowly pumping around the structure. Sasuke could see that the strands were attached to Sakura, as if it was her own chakra keeping her prison. Could this be how Orochimaru kept her all this time?

Sasuke approached Sakura catiously and sliced through the barrier with a kunai. Sakura fell out of her prison as it dissenagrated into nothing. Sasuke quickly caught Sakura's fragile form, and was surprised to find her belly had grown immensly. _How did she get so fat?_ Sasuke thought as he cocked his eyebrow.

He gentle lowered himself and Sakura to the ground. Her body was wet with the liquid inside of her encasement, and she shivered in the cool air of the prison. Sasuke pulled off his top kimono layer. He wrapped her up and held her close. He closed his eyes as if he were pained when he realized how slowly her heart was pumping.

Sasuke knew that if he were to stay there with her, then it was likely, he would be caught by Orochimaru or one of his loyals. He needed to get away from this country to keep Sakura safe. And as things seemed now, to keep his son safe as well.

He gently lifted Sakura up as his eyes flashed red. He sped out of the prison and down the hall. His heart was pounding in his throat as he expected every second to be caught. He continued on sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him. His mind was racing as he could see the end approaching. When the smell of fresh air hit Sasuke's breath, he finally felt a little more at ease, but he did not stop running. In fact, he continued to run until dusk fell on the country side and he was forced to stop.

Sasuke was lucky to find a small hotspring off the side of a mountain with warm water for Sakura to bathe with. She was still out cold, and from the looks of it, she would be for a while yet.

The fluid from earlier had turned a sickening purple color and was getting very sticky. Sakura would probably feel much better if she were to have a bath.

Sasuke unwrapped his kimono from Sakura and washed it quickly in the water, wrung it out and hung it out to dry. He then turned to complete the next task at hand- cleaning Sakura.

Even if they had made love, Sasuke's nervousness was not easily hid. His hands trembled as he untied the silk binding the haori on Sakura. The white cloth left almost no room for imagination, exiting Sasuke's starved lust. He quickly removed her robe and then turned to remove his clothes.

He stripped from his sandals and his pants, leaving his haori on, and stepped into the warm water with Sakura in his arms. Her frail form jumped slightly at the sudden temperature change, but she relaxed almost immediately in Sasuke's arms. He slowly caressed Sakura's shoulder, washing off the sticky liquid. Her softly tanned skin was no longer golden brown, but was now pale and sickly looking.

Sasuke continued to clean Sakura off, moving up her shoulder, to her exhausted face, down her neck again and across her chest. Sasuke paused as his face slowly tinged pink at the thought of cleaning her breasts.

_What if she wakes up?_ Sasuke thought. _Would I end up scaring her, or would she get mad?_

Sasuke chose to leave that area be, as his face blushed even deeper. He gently rubbed her back clean, her sides, her navel. He rested his hand on her swollen belly.

He had done this. This would be _thier_ _child_! He smiled softly as images of a small child jumping into his arms hugging him tightly and calling out, 'Daddy! Daddy!' rose in his mind.

He stopped his ponderings to continue to wash Sakura, but a smile still lingered on his journey worn face.

- - - - -

_Why is it so suddenly cold?_ Sakura thought as she tried to hug herself, but her arms and legs didn't want to obey. In fact, her legs were now stretched out. What an alian feeling it was after being so cramped up for so long. Sakura was thankful when a bit of the warmth returned, but her feet and her face were still exposed, making her still, a little uncomfterble.

She let herself fall back into the dark abbyss her mind usually occupied for a bit longer before the cold woke her again. She could feel something brush against her leg, and then the cold became a little more intense. Sakura wanted to move, to cry out in protest, but nothing seemed to work. Was she even alive still? Was her heart even beating?

The cold became almost unbearable as yet more rustling of fabric on her skin occured. Sakura felt a little surprised when she recognized the feeling of being held. Once again, warmth spread throughout Sakura's body, but she didn't want to let go of conciousness. She held on to what she could.

_Sasuke..._

All Sakura's mind could think was, Sasuke. Was she finally reunited with him? Was he the one who pulled her from desolation?

Sakura felt a wave of awakening flow through her body as her thoughts became more intense, more aware.

_Sasuke._

Had Sasuke saved her from...

Sakura tried hard to remember. From... from...

Her entire body jumped with exitement as she remembered, Orochimaru.

The strong arms that were holding her tightened thier grip and held onto her gently.

memories of Konoha flowed back into her mind as she remembered exactly how everything went. She tried to open her eyes, but everything appeared dark. As her eyes adjusted Sasuke's worried face came into view.

"Sasuke..." Sakura tried to say, but she couldn't find her voice.

She tried to move, but her muscles didn't want to respond just yet. Sakura smiled in her ecstatic exitment.

"Sasuke." Sakura said as her voice came in more clear.

Sakura was so delightedly delierious, she screamed, "Sasuke!"

Tears ran down her face as the happiness overwelmed her. Her arms shot out as all her muscles re-awakened. Her body began to tremble as Sakura's exitement grew. She was free!

Sakura focused onto Sasuke and relaxed. His eyes were wide with worry, yet he still held her firm in his arm.

Sakura gasped and breathed in air as she grasped the front of Sasuke's Haori. "Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly as the tears rolled down her face. "Don't leave me again."

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He left gentle kisses lining her jawline as he moved in for the prize. As his lips locked onto hers, Sakura couldn't handle the excitement any longer. She sighed and fell back into the depths of uncontiousness.

- - -- - - - - -

Okay ya'll!!! This is a short chapter, but I promise to make the next one longer! Thank you for all those who voted, I really do appreciate it. I have decided on the gender for the baby, and it's all good!

Be prepared, Itachi will be in the next chapter!! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!!

Jaa ne!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's eyes watered as she groaned. The pain in her lower abdomen was too intense for this kunoichi to handle as she gripped Sasuke's arm.

Another contraction caused Sakura to scream in pain. Sasuke cringed with guilt as he held Sakura in his lap and his arms.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked. "It hurts!"

"It'll be over soon." Sasuke cooed as he brushed a few strands of hair from Sakura's sweaty forehead.

Sakura whimpered as her body continued to convulse with pain. Sasuke had to bite his own tongue to keep from whimpering along with Sakura. Seeing her in this kind of pain was overwelming to him.

After much suffering and tears, the cry of a child could be heard ringing through the cave Sasuke and Sakura were occupying.

"My baby." Sakura said weakly, but happily.

"Our baby." Sasuke corrected gently.

Sasuke could faintly see the smile playing on Sakura's lips as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, cradling thier newborn in her arms.

- - - - -

Ukinari slept peacefully in the sling hung from his pink haired mother as his father led his small family accross the desert under the soft light of the moon.

Flashback

"Before I can go on happily with my life, Itachi must be slain. I cannot live with the fear of him murdering my family."

"Of course." Sakura agreed. "It will be best for our son." she paused before continueing on..."How will we find him?"

"I plan to go stay with Naruto. Itachi will go for him sooner or later wanting the Kyuubi. Hopefully, we won't be too late."

End Flashback

So thus began Sasuke and Sakura's journey back to Konoha with thier newborn son, Ukinari. It was easiest for the young parents to by night when thier son did not need constant assistance or attention.

The trip took total of four days. The two shinobi arrived in Konoha early on the fourth morning. The night guards were still on post and stood in Sasuke's way as he tried to enter the village.

Sakura jumped into action and said, "I am Sakura Uchiha." she smiled softly at the sound of her new name. " I have returned to Konoha. Please escort me to Tsunade-sama. I am her pupil."

"How are we to be sure of that?" one of the gaurds asked suspicious of Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as a grin spread accross her lips. Sasuke smirked as he saw what was coming.

Sakura raised her fist and brought it down with a force so strong, the path was left as nothing but rubble.

"Tsunade-sama's strength!" the second guard gasped.

"You may enter." The first guard said appologetically. "Please forgive me for the misconception."

"It's alright." Sakura smiled as she led the way into the village.

Tsunade's snores could be heard from withing her bedchambers as Sakura raised her hand to knock.

"Wait!" Shizune called out to Sakura as she hurried up the stairs. "Don't wake Tsunade-sama."

"Why not?" Sakura asked after Shizune came to a halt in from of the small family of three.

"It is my duty, and you should not have to do this task." Shizune smiled.

"Of course." Sakura said, a smile skipping on her lips playfully.

Shizune opened the door to reveal Tsunade fast asleep on her bed with a silver trail of slober dribbling out of the side of her mouth. It took everything Sakura had, not to laugh her head off.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune cooed happily. "Guess who arrived in the village a few moments ago?"

"This had better be important." Tsunade growled as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sakura-san is here, Tsunade sama!" Shizune giggled. She couldn't have held in the surprise a bit longer, and if she had, I think she would have popped.

"S-S-SAKURA?!"Tsunade studdered, dumbfounded. She turned to look in the doorway to see if this phenomenon was true. And wha la, there was Sakura in the flesh and blood.

Tsunade smirked and said, "It's nice to see that you are back. You doing okay?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied calmly with only a hint of laughter in her voice. "I have come back for business. I need to know where Naruto is." Sakura said, her tone becoming very serious.

"I see." Tsunade said, becoming serious as well. "I guess you hadn't heard."

"Heard what?" Sasuke said nervously, making his presence known.

"Oh. Your here too?" Tsunade said quizzically. "Were you Sakura's rescuer?"

"I was." Sasuke replied simply, with a slight smirk.

"Well then, I would have to say that a few thanks are in need. I will have my counsel pay you a good sum." Tsunade then turned to Sakura. "As I was saying, have you heard about what has happened to Naruto?"

"No." Sakura said in a deep, breathy voice. "Is he still in the village? Is he okay?"

"He is still in the village, but I don't know about okay." Tsunade said, her voice grim. "He was attacked by Itachi and Kisame some days ago. The village shinobi were able to get Naruto back, but I don't know if he will be okay or not. He got pretty beat up."

"Will Itachi come back for him?" Sasuke asked, standing on edge. "Did he say so or not?"

"He said he will strike next when Naruto is least expecting it." Tsunade said. "And that does not give us much to go on."

"I see." Sakura said to herself. She turned out of her thoughts and asked, "May we go see Naruto?"

"Of course." Tsunade said. She turned to Shizune. "I would appreciate it if you would take these two to Naruto."

"Three." Sakura corrected, and then blushed.

"Three?" Tsunade asked, confused, but was enlightened when Sakura turned around and showed her the young child slung in a cloth over Sakura's shoulder.

"Who's child is that?" Tsunade asked, wide eyed, even though she already knew the answer to come.

"Mine." Sakura said, her cheeks becoming very hot.

"and mine." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Tsunade was speechless for a few moments before she cleared her throat and motioned for Shizune to take Sakura and Sasuke to Naruto.

"This way, Sakura-chan." Shizune called as she led the way to Naruto's chamber.

Naruto lay there with his eyes closed as Sakura rushed to his side. "Naruto?" she asked gently. "Naruto, are you awake?"

The blond haired shinobi grinned, but his body became contorted with pain as he did so.

"Naruto!" Sakura pleaded. "Don't strain yourself."

"Heh." Naruto chuckled, barely audible. "This is nothing."

Naruto's body convulsed again and Sakura jumped up and began to heal Naruto's wounds. As she did so, Sakura gasped. The more she tried to heal Naruto, the wounds only got worse.

"Don't worry, Sakua-chan." Naruto whispered. Sakura flinched at the sound of pain in Naruto's voice. "I'll be okay."

"Naruto-kun." Sakura pleaded, barely audible.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura as she began to cry. Sasuke felt helpless as he held onto Sakura, who was sobbing for her friend.

"Sakura-chan." Shizune asked.

"Hnmm?" Sakura answered as she sniffled.

"Tsunade is the best medic I know. She has no idea what is wrong with Naruto. I think it has something to do with Itachi."

Sakura jumped and lifted her head up as if she had seen God. "I know what to do." She said turning to Sasuke. "I know what is wrong with Naruto."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"We have to kill Itachi." Sakura said, shivering. "These wounds aren't the after-effects of battle. These wounds are the battle. This is a ninjutsu!"

With that, Sakura jumped up and rushed to the window. She opened it and jumped out.

"Are you crazy?" Shizune yelled at Sakura. "If that was it, then Tsunade would have thought of it."

"Are you so sure about that?" Sakura asked before taking off.

Sasuke followed Sakura out the window, and up the wall to the roof.

Sasuke froze when Sakura jumped up to fight thier foe.

"Itachi." Sasuke spat.

"So, how did you find me, my brother?" Itachi asked, bored. "Was it this girl?"

"Leave her out of this." Sasuke growled. "Your mine."

"What technique did you use on Naruto?" Sakura shrieked in her fear. "If Naruto dies, then I too, will kill you."

"It took you long enough to figure out what I did." Itachi smirked. "I never thought you'd figure it out."

"Itachi," Sasuke screamed. "Get ready to die!"

- - - - - --

What ha! end of chapter. So, I have to appologize for such a long update period. Since school started, I have been a crazily busy maniac! I have the school play, choir, and now a haunted house to do. I will try not to wait another two months before i update again...heheh...

so, I like review...so yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Wha La! I have returned, ready to write, write, write! I am now completely finished with the school play, I have all my homework wrapped around my little finger.

I had one reviewer point out a few details that I seemed to have miss, so I will fill them in now... Little Ukinari is with...hmnnn...let me see...How about I put him with Shizune. She carried him into the room where Naruto was resting. Naruto had to stay in bed when Sakura and Sasuke went up to the roof...uhhh, I believe that is about it right there. If there were anymore questions, I hope that they are answered in this next chapter.

I would like to add that God has gotten on my case for writing lemons, so from now on...fluff...

Enjoy! XD :P

- - - - - - -

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough, dear brother." Itachi said cooly as if he weren't interested in Sasuke. "So, have you decided to bring me a good fight this time?"

"Be quiet!" Sakura butted in. "Sasuke doesn't have to answer to you!"

"You be quiet you foolish little brat." Itachi said, his tone icy. "This is a conversation between dear-" He cut off as Sasuke lunged and almost landed a punch on his jaw.

"That wasn't very kind dear brother." Itachi said, his voice darkening. "If your going to want to hit me, you are going to have to be much faster than that."

"Don't criticize me!" Sasuke yelled, retaliating and swinging again. This time, Itachi was knocked off his balace, and the missile hit it's target.

Itachi didn't say anything as he crouching in his fallen position. Instead he stayed there, Not moving.

"Sasuke..." Sakura began timidly, but she stopped when she sensed and saw the bloodlust in Sasuke's eyes. There wasn't going to be any stopping him this time.

Sakura gulped as Itachi slowly rose to his full height. His eyes flashed a deeper red as his mangekyou sharingan appeared. "You may not survive this time...Sasuke." He muttered, barely audible to Sasuke, and completely mute to Sakura, who was worried sick already.

The two brothers were on eachother in a flash. There was no stopping now that they had begun. It was now a war of the last sharingan holders left alive. For a few moments, it seemed as if Sasuke was in an illusion to Sakura, but she was relieved to find that he had shaken it off with ease.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Sasuke cried dashing out at his older brother with a bright, electric blue mass of chakra clenched in his fist. Itachi barely had time to blink before Sasuke was covered in blood.

Sakura shrieked as the two Uchihas fell to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried, her eyes watering. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sat up and looked over at the mass of blood spilt all over the ground. Sasuke smirked sadly when Itachi burst in a plume of smoke.

"How could I have been so dumb!" Sasuke said, hanging his head. " I should have known it was a fake. Itachi isn't that easily defeated."

"It'll be okay," Sakura tried. "I know that you'll have another chance eventually."

Sasuke was silent for a few moments before he turned to look Sakura in the eyes. "Let's go."

"Okay." Sakura replied, smiling faintly even though she felt terrible for what had happened to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood and brushed past Sakura and jumped back down into the hospital room. Shizune gasped when she saw Sasuke covered in blood, and Naruto had a confused look on his face as he held little Ukinari in his arms.

"Heh heh..." Sakura began hesitantly. "We had a little run in...you see...and Sasuke got in a fight. ...No, it's not his blood."

Shizune let out a sigh of relief while Naruto scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there." Naruto asked quietly. "I could've helped."

"Not in the state that your in." Shizune remarked. "I won't let you out of my sight. You could reopen your wounds."

Naruto was silent as he watched Ukinari play with a lock of his golden hair. He sighed sadly.

"It's not that we don't want your help Naruto..." Sakura tried, but it was of no use.

Sasuke was silent for Naruto pout session, but he requested Sakura and his leave, so Naruto handed Ukinari to Sakura you took the young child tenderly into her arms.

"I expect to see you again soon." Sakura told Naruto before they left. "Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

Naruto knodded his head and gave his word as Sakura followed Sasuke out of the room.

- - - - - -

Sasuke was quiet as he and Sakura sat in Sakura's new apartment. Ukinari was quiet in the next room, meaning that he had finally gone to sleep.

Sakura looked up at her dark shinobi who sat in solitude, sulking in his defeat.

Wordlessly, Sakura stood up and sat next to Sasuke. She gently reached out and stroked Sasuke's cheek. It was cool and smooth. He looked up and they made a wordless agreement.

Sasuke was there in a moment, holding Sakura in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently as Sakura grasped the back of Sasuke's kimono. Sasuke bent down slowly and kissed Sakura softly on her lips. Even though this was not the first time they had kissed, Sakura caught her breath and felt the butterflys in her stomach. She pulled closer to Sasuke and held onto him tightly. The smell of sweat and the scent that was simply Sasuke wafted into her senses. She never wanted to leave his side ever again, but this was the way things happened.

There was an urgent knock on the door, breaking the peaceful silence. Sasuke was up in seconds, a strong grip on Sakura. (She had been pulled up with him)

Shizune stood at the door, out of breath, a look of fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Naruto..." She tried, gasping for air. "Naruto is..."

"What is it?" Sasuke growled.

"Naruto is missing."


End file.
